


Gratitude & Worship

by asimplefiction



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Body Worship, Eddie is a tease, Episode: s03e03 Coda, M/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Size Kink, Smut, Top!Buck, bottom!Eddie, if the coda was just sex i guess, sorry idk why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 03:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21439294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimplefiction/pseuds/asimplefiction
Summary: Eddie Diaz drives over to Buck's house to thank him for everything he did to rescue his son. His form of gratitude is kissing, heavy petting, blowjobs, and buttsex.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 12
Kudos: 502





	Gratitude & Worship

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a long term lurker, and I want to have more friends in the Buddie fandom! Please leave a comment and kudos if you want to read more. I love responses. :) Also, come talk to me and I take prompt requests (filthy or not) @imadethisforbuddie on tumblr. I like friends. :)

Eddie knew exactly when it happened. Eddie knew the exact moment he felt something deeper for Buck. It was in the moment he was tucking Christopher into bed after the tsunami. Christopher had a long retelling of how Buck was his hero; how Christopher knew that if he kept searching for Buck, he’d knew that he’d make it out alive. It was in this moment that Eddie remembered Buck’s eyes staring at him, voice breaking, shoulders slumped in distraught, detailing how he thought he’d lost Christopher.

If Eddie could go back to that moment, he would tell Buck that it would’ve been alright. His son would be safely tucked in bed. And it was all because of him.

It was in this moment that something had shifted within Eddie, within the deep recesses of his heart. It was as if Buck had lit a match in a dark room and everything was suddenly clear.

“Good night, dad,” Chris yawned. The moments of sleep overtaking him.

“Good night, bud,” Eddie smiled, “I love you.”

“I love you too, dad, can we see Buck tomorrow?”

“Anything for you.” His heart swelled, and Eddie knew in that moment that he had to thank Buck. So he made a call to Carla, and urged it was important. He rambled on the phone and mentioned something about confessing and gratitude, and that he would owe her big time, and before he knew it, he was showered, and opening his car, and thanking Carla several more times as he drives off to see Buck. Bemusement shown on Carla’s face.

\----

On the drive over, Eddie’s whole body was buzzing. His fingers tapping on his steering wheel impatiently; his heart pounding. Was he actually about to do this? Was he actually going to lay it all out on the line for Buck? To finally open himself up again and throw caution to the wind? He wanted to do this, not just for him, but for Christopher, but especially for Buck.

Before he knew it, he was standing in front of Buck’s door.

“Eddie? What are you doing here?” Buck’s face was still battered, knicked, and bruised. He takes all of Buck in; he looks so perfect in his white henley shirt and his grey sweatpants, “Is Christopher okay?” The delicate of his voice, the warmth of his eyes - it drives Eddie over the edge.

He moves close to Buck - close enough to feel his breathing as Buck inhales nervously. He can smell the scent of Buck’s aftershave. He steals a moment at Buck’s lips - transfixed on the pink fullness of them. 

Eddie feels his heart lurch in his chest; there were mere inches between them. Buck’s got these eyes; these eyes that were so expressive - so full of life and emotion. Eddie raises a hand to caress Buck’s face, and Buck seemingly leans into the touch. Eddie finally allows himself to let out a sigh.

Eddie doesn’t hesitate any longer, he leans in to kiss Buck softly on the lips, just to test the water. He feels Buck absolutely melts as their lips touch. He closes the door behind them and deepens the kiss. It’s awkward at first, but they manage to find each other’s tongues. Kissing Buck was entering a blazing fire - all heat, all adrenaline. He wants Buck to know he needs this. He deepens the kiss, and Buck is eager to explore Eddie’s mouth as well. The warmth of Buck’s tongue desperately searching for his, and the sounds that come out of the younger man's mouth does unholy things to his whole body. His hunger for Buck pushes him to desperately want more. Eddie wants to worship the very ground that Buck stands on, and he’s going to demonstrate to Buck exactly how much gratitude he has for him. He hears Buck audibly groan when he breaks the kiss as he leads him to the couch.

“Sit down,” Eddie whispers, “Take off your shirt.” 

In one swift moment, Buck throws his shirt on the floor. If this was any other moment, Eddie would’ve laughed at Buck’s eagerness, but he has a mission tonight. Having Buck in front of him like this, Eddie realizes that he has never gotten over just how muscular Buck is; he’s always been jealous of the sheer size of him. The curvature of his back, the way his henley shirt shapes his biceps just right, his broad chest, the way he seems to tower over him so even though he only has a few inches on Eddie. He wants to taste every part of Buck’s skin - leave marks on places only he has been. He wants to feel the hard muscles of his biceps - to taste that tattoo, to explore every little corner of his body. 

Eddie gets on his knees and spreads Buck’s legs so that he could fit himself perfectly between them.

“Fuck,” is all that comes out of Buck’s mouth as Eddie begins to delicately press his lips on the curvature of Buck’s neck, spreading Buck’s legs open with his hands - drawing circles on his thighs. Eddie gives his neck a slight lick, and Buck shudders.

Eddie sees this as a good sign as he starts to kiss his way across Buck’s neck; he bites down and Buck gasps at the pain.

“Too much?” Buck just shakes his head; Eddie takes Buck’s loss for words as a sign that he should keep moving forward. 

He sees Buck swallow hard, and he playfully bites his collarbone. Then he caresses the hardness of Buck’s chest - admiring the glory of the wide expanse of his chest. He moves his hand to pinch his nipple while the flat of his tongue tastes the other. The sounds coming out of Buck makes Eddie’s cock twitch in excitement. He swirls his tongue around it and bites down teasingly. He decides to give it a few more licks before he starts sucking. He feels Buck’s nipple stiffen in his mouth, and it only encourages Eddie to see what else he can get Buck’s body to react to.

He looks up at Buck, “You want me to keep going?” Their eyes meet and he sees the heavy desire in Buck’s eyes. Buck just nods, “I need you to say it,” he demands.

“Ke-keep going,” Buck whimpers.

Eddie tosses his shirt aside, and just as Buck leans into touch him, Eddie grins devilishly, “No, it’s all about you tonight,” he pushes Buck back on the couch. 

He kisses Buck chastely on the lips, and he moves to kiss Buck’s biceps, and then his chest again; he uses his tongue to explore Buck’s abs, and he traces it down to where Buck’s sweatpants sit snugly below his waist. He finally allows himself the pleasure of looking at Buck’s cock through his sweatpants. It’s big. Eddie’s not one to compare, but he can already tell that Buck’s bigger than he is. The outline of Buck’s cock demonstrates why he walks around with such swagger. He sees a small damp spot of precum already, and he realizes that Buck’s not wearing underwear. This makes his dick twitch even more in his already tightening pants. If it was any other night, he would let his pants down, and let Buck explore him like he is doing to the younger man.

He wants so badly to have Buck in his mouth, but he also wants to tease him, feel him writhe and shiver just for Eddie. 

“What do you want?” Eddie eagerly says to Buck. He wants Buck to want him, to need him.

“I want you,” Buck lets out, “I want whatever you want to give me,” the urgentness of Buck’s words makes Eddie want to prolong this even more. He kisses the damp spot where Buck’s cock is leaking precum. He flattens his tongue and traces the outline of Buck’s dick in his sweatpants from base to head. Buck hisses loudly as Eddie dampens the outline of Buck’s cock with kisses while his hands continues to explore Buck’s muscular chest.

He looks up at Buck, “What now?” Eddie knows that Buck is enthralled, positively holding onto every single moment, every single word Eddie’s saying. He likes this Buck - the one that’s at a loss for words. He often likes how Buck would always have something clever to say, some retort, but right now, Buck’s at the command of Eddie’s words, his demands.

Buck practically pleads, “I want you, Eddie,” he manages, “I need you.”

Eddie nods, “Take off your pants,” he knew that Buck was big, but nothing had prepared him for this moment. He gasps as Buck tugs his sweatpants down to his ankles. His cock was bigger than he thought; he was cut, and his member pulsated as Eddie practically stares at it in awe. Buck was so beautiful with his strong muscular thighs spread out before him like this. Eddie wanted nothing more than to be in this spot forever - looking up at an eager Buck, worshipping him like he deserves. 

He grabs ahold of Buck’s cock, gives it a few tugs, and the warmth of Buck makes Eddie’s cock strain in his pants. He wants to keep on teasing Buck so he starts kissing Buck’s inner thigh delicately as he gives Buck’s dick a few long strokes. He looks up at Buck, and he sees him absolutely entranced in Eddie’s every movement.

He doesn’t know if it’s more for his sake or for Buck’s, but he finally gives in and licks the tip of Buck’s cock without ever breaking eye contact. The taste of precum lingers on Eddie’s lips, and he couldn’t help but let out a growl. He slowly puts Buck in his mouth, making sure to explore the top of Buck’s dick with his tongue before flattening out as he goes all the way down. Buck is big, but Eddie’s experienced. He can feel the tears welling up, but the moans that come out of Buck’s mouth makes him want to go deeper. He wants to feel every inch of Buck’s cock in his mouth, he wants to feel it stretch him as it pulsates and throbs. Buck is so hard, and he’s hard due to what Eddie’s doing to him, and that makes him want Buck even more. He reaches the bottom of his dick, feels Buck's fine hair tickle his nose, and does a flick of his tongue to taste the spot where Buck’s dick meets his balls. He feels Buck hit the back of his throat, and it feels Eddie with so mucu want that he swallows. The sound that comes out of Buck's mouth is animalistic.

He goes up slowly and smiles wickedly at the man in front of him, “You want more, Evan?”

“Ye-yes, Eddie, please.” 

Without hesitation, Eddie takes all of Buck in again. He feels his mouth stretch, and he feels more tears as Buck hits the back of his throat again and again. Eddie feels Buck's cock throb in his mouth, and it's all he's ever wanted. He has been imagining this moment for so long - ever since he saw Buck practically peacocking in the gym the first day he was here, flexing his biceps right in front of him.

He decides to quicken the pace, up and down, as he moves with passion and fervor. The litany of curses and gibberish coming out of Buck’s mouth only encourages him to increase the pace. He takes ahold of Buck’s hands to tell him that he can control Eddie any way he wants. He allows Buck to push his head down on his dick over and over. In his quiet apartment, all Eddie could hear is the slick wet sounds of his mouth bobbing up and down Buck’s cock.

By the time Buck whimpers, “I’m close,” Eddie can see that Buck’s dick is practically glistening with his spit. Buck practically whines when he loses the sensation of Eddie’s mouth around his cock.

“I’m not done with you yet,” Eddie gets up quickly and takes off his pants, and Buck just stares in shock and awe. Buck leans in to try to touch him, but Eddie just shakes his head.

Eddie reaches for the lube in his abandoned jean pocket, coats his fingers, and gets down on his knees between Buck’s legs again, “Do you want to fuck me, Evan?” 

The air is thick between them, and he just sees Buck nod slowly as if he’s scared to ruin this moment with any sudden gesture or movement. He likes it when Buck is like this. He puts Buck back in his mouth as he begins to stretch himself - making sure to not push Buck over the edge as he can feel Buck throbbing in his mouth. He makes sure to take every inch of Buck in his mouth as he stretches himself with one finger at first, then two, then three - the burn feels amazing, but he knows he’ll feel complete when Buck’s inside him. He knows he’s rushing it, but he can feel just how close Buck is to coming, and he desperately wants to feel Buck inside of him, to come inside of him.

The more he stretches himself out with his fingers, the more he feels his own cock twitch. How could Buck have such a hold him? To have him leak so much precum without even touching him?

Eddie looks up at him with eager eyes, “What do you want, Evan?”

“Eddie, please,” is all that Buck can muster.

“I need you to say it.” Eddie stands up, presenting to Buck just what he does to him. The way his dick is eager and twitching just by the look that Buck gives him. He sees Buck lick his lips in excitement.

“I want to fuck you,” Buck blurts out, “You’re so hot. Fuck.” 

And that’s all that Eddie needs as he coats Buck’s cock in lube, and slowly climbs on top of him, trapping him between his thighs. He can feel Buck’s dick twitch in excitement as he maneuvers Buck’s cock to his entrance.

“Touch me,” is all that Eddie says. Without hesitancy, Buck immediately grabs both of his cheeks and spreads them open. Eddie can feel Buck’s dick at the tight ring of muscles, and he inhales slowly as he sinks down on it. 

“You’re so fucking tight,” Buck lets out. Eddie’s whole body’s on fire, he feels electric in this moment. As he sinks lower and lower down so that finally Buck bottoms out, Eddie feels completely full. It’s almost too much at first, how big Buck is inside of him, how much warmth there is. The way Buck tightens his hold on his ass as he pulsates and throbs inside of him is almost too much. He feels like he’s already close.

“Wait there for a moment,” Eddie finally lets out. He can feel his cock twitching on Buck’s stomach, and he doesn’t want to come yet, but he’s dangerously close. He could feel Buck positively radiating in him, spreading heat all throughout his body. Eddie has had sex before, but it didn’t feel like this; it didn’t feel like someone reaching into the recess of his soul and cementing their place there. It was as if Buck and him were meant to be like this, forever. 

Buck’s eyes eagerly await Eddie’s next command. All Eddie could do is nod as he wraps his arms around Buck’s neck and kisses him hard on the lips - tasting the want and desire on Buck’s tongue. Eddie still wants to be in control, so he slowly moves his body up and down Buck’s eager cock, the sensation of Buck filling his walls is almost too much as it reaches Eddie’s spine and the heat spreads across his back. He knows with the way that Buck is tightening his grip on him that there will be marks on his back tomorrow. 

He slows down the pace, receiving a desperate whine from Buck, “Fuck me, Evan.”

That’s all it takes for Buck to move Eddie up and down slowly at first - testing the limits as if Eddie hadn’t just ridden him with fervor. All Eddie could do was to succumb to Buck’s control over him; all he could do was grunt and curse as Buck picks up the pace and bites down on Eddie’s shoulder. With precision, Buck had no trouble lifting Eddie completely to the tip of his cock and slamming him down again and again and again. Buck’s pace was frantic, and it felt like his own skin was on fire. He leans into Buck, trapping his cock between their bodies, and he could feel the muscles and sweat on Buck. All he wants to do is taste a little bit more of Buck’s skin, slick with sweat, but he finds himself just holding on as Buck increases the pace of his thrusts.

Eddie gasps so loudly that he didn’t know it was coming from him at first when Buck hits that pleasure point. His vision blurs and all he sees is white. He hears nothing but the sound of his own thighs slapping down on Buck over and over again. He feels so full and radiating with pleasure as Buck continues to maneuver and position Eddie’s body just right, so perfectly that it becomes too much to handle. He feels himself coming all over Buck’s stomach as he feels Buck’s muscles tighten beneath him as well. “I’m going to come,” is all the warning Eddie gets when Buck releases himself over and over again. He feels impossibly full and right and perfect in this moment that it takes him longer than expected to come down. His head is spinning, and he tries his best to hold onto Buck as if he knew that if this moment was over, he would never experience feeling whole again.

They stay like that for a while as Eddie tries to place himself back into the universe. He feels Buck wraps his arms around him as they’re both breathing and sweating profusely. 

“So what did I do to deserve this?” Buck finally manages to let out, “And can I do it again sometime soon?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me @imadethisforbuddie on tumblr.
> 
> \---
> 
> Gimme some comments and tell me if you like it when Eddie bottoms. ;)


End file.
